


A Day with the Kids - A Reylo Mini Fic

by indigomyst00



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Family Fluff, Gen, Rey and Ben have kids, Reylo - Freeform, author doesn't know how to tag, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomyst00/pseuds/indigomyst00
Summary: Just a short fic inspired by an image of Ben playing with his and Reys children. This is not beta read and all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Day with the Kids - A Reylo Mini Fic

“Ben, are you sure you’ll be okay?” Rey questioned her husband, as she deftly weaved her fingers through his raven locks, braiding his bangs back out of his eyes. Smirking at the subtle hints of silver starting to show through.  
Ben sighed through his nose, looking out their window into the darkness that still shadowed Ach-to, “Sweetheart, I can handle the kids for a day.” rubbing his hands down her thighs to try and help alleviate the anxiety he felt coursing through their bond. “We’ve discussed this, Poe and Finn need you to make an appearance to ensure the New Republic that all is going well with the New Jedi order.”  
Having finished his braids Rey settled her hands on Ben’s shoulders. “I know, but Landon’s force abilities are getting stronger by the day, and Leia’s could show anytime now. Between that and baby Hannah,” Rey sighed wiping a hand over her face, “I just don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Ben turned his body where he was sitting between Rey’s legs to face her.  
Gently tucking a strand of hair over her ear Ben leaned into cup Rey’s face gently kissing her lips. Pulling back slightly he breathed her name knowing she’d feel his confidence. “I was the Supreme Leader of the First order darling, I can handle three small children,” Ben smirked his signature Solo smirk and leaned in again to kiss his beautiful wife.  
It didn’t matter that 7 years had passed since Rey saved his life after defeating Palpatine. She was like the sun to Ben and he could never get enough of her. Of course, that would be the time their eighteen-month-old Hannah decided it was time to eat. Feeling Ben’s frustration as strongly as if it was her own, Rey giggled as she patted Ben’s chest standing to gather up their daughter.  
Rey stroked Hannah’s hair, gently placing a kiss on her now sleeping daughter's head. She slowly crept out of the room to speak with Ben.  
“Poe just comm’d, they are landing in five minutes,” Ben said, wrapping his arms around Rey’s waist, his lips brushing gently on the shell of her ear. Rey couldn’t help the shiver that traveled down her spine. Spinning around and bringing her arms up around Ben’s neck, Rey pushed to her tiptoes whispering, “Good, just enough time to snog my husband.” Her lips moved gently over his, Ben’s mouth opening instantly to accept her kiss. He knew he didn’t have the time to do the things he wanted so instead he pushed images of them intimately entwined through the bond, smirking into the kiss as Rey shivered in his arms. Deepening their kiss Rey moaned into Ben’s mouth as a particularly graphic image of his head between her thighs hit her. “No, fair.” She groaned as she pulled away.  
Rey leaned back looking up into the deep brown pools of Ben’s eye. “I love you, Ben. So much.”  
Ben smiled “I know.”  
Rey shook her head as she playfully smacked Ben’s chest, “I have to head down now, before Poe sends the search party, aka Finn to get me.” Ben just nodded knowing that even after all these years, and all the conversation he’d had with Finn, that there was still tension between them. Ben could never pay enough for the things he’d done as Kylo Ren, according to Finn. To be honest, Ben sometimes agreed. Ben pressed a small chaste kiss to Rey’s lips and spun her toward the door of their modest dwelling. “Yes, go. Please. We don’t need him waking up the kids.” Ben sighed. 

Rey had only been gone an hour when Landon woke, dragging a blanket and rubbing his eyes into the common area of the house Ben had built. The slowly rising sun glinting off the golden-brown highlights of his son’s hair bringing a smile to Ben’s face, Landon’s coloring was all Rey. Ben laid down the calligraphy pen he’d been using and swept his son into his arms. “Hey, sleepyhead. You even awake yet? He said, nuzzling the sleepy boy in his arms.  
“Mmm, sort of.” The boy grumbled, “Where’s mom?” Landon peeked around the room as Ben settled them together on the couch.  
Ben reminded Landon that his mom was spending the day with Uncle Poe and Finn. The two men of the Solo household sat together as the sun rose. Landon watching his father write cursive notes in his journal with rapt attention. Not long after the sun had cleared the horizon, Leia and her baby sister Hannah toddled into the room, ready for breakfast.  
Ben actually felt pretty confident throughout the meal. He only had to use the Force once, when Landon decided he wanted fruit with breakfast, almost knocking his baby sister in the head. A firm reminder of no Force in the house, however, kept the rest of the breakfast incident-free. Ben did enjoy training his young son in the Force. Especially now that he and Rey had determined that both the Dark and Light sides needed to be taught to maintain the balance they had fought so hard for. After cleaning up the kids and most of the breakfast mess Ben strapped Hannah to his chest and walked hand in hand with Leia and Landon out to the training circle he and Rey had built.  
Being as there wasn’t much flat land on Ach-To they had to ensure all the space was used as efficiently as possible. Ben turned to look at the small house as the kids sat in the center of the circle drawing shapes in the dirt. Gently bouncing Hannah he gazed at the house, hoping once the kids were old enough he could add another bedroom in a second story so that he and Rey could have their own space. Not that he minded having his daughters close by, mind you, just so they had a little more privacy. Right now the whole house consisted of a small kitchen and family room with a fresher off to the side, Landon in his small bedroom, and the rest of the family in the larger bedroom.  
Ben’s musings came to a halt when he heard his oldest daughter skipping to him asking him to please swing her from his arm, and who was he to say no. Leia reminded him so much of him when he was young. She favored Rey in her looks, but her coloring was Ben’s through and through.  
Shifting Hannah over to his side Ben leaned down to let Leia grab onto his bicep. “Hang on tight sweetheart!” He exclaimed as he stood to his full height. Leia was quite strong for a four-year-old and soon gave up on swinging and seemed to be more trying to pull Ben’s arm down. About this time Landon decided he wanted in on the fun and ran full speed at Ben yelling, “Me too, Daddy, me too!”, jumping at the last moment and clinging to Ben’s midsection. Ben stumbled forward with an exhale and a laugh as he took Landon’s weight.  
Ben stood tall and smiled, basking in his children’s love. So happy that he was given another chance to prove himself worthy of love and family. He played with his kids allowing them to climb all over him for what felt like hours. After it seemed most of their energy had been spent, he slowly sat and brought his children to him. He knew both Landon and Leia were so young that meditating fully would not be an easy task, but he knew they were both strong with the Force, and loved trying to walk them through feeling the Force surround them every chance he got. Today they were doing especially well. Amazingly focused for a six and four-year-old. They sat together for most of the afternoon, Hannah dozing and coo’ing against her father’s chest. While Leia and Landon sat quietly communing with the force. Ben had never been so proud.  
Just as Ben was about to bring his children out of their meditative state and head back to the house Leia screamed “No, Mommy!” and jumped to her feet. Her eyes were wide with terror and brimming with unshed tears. Ben got to his knees and reached for his girl.  
“What is it, baby? What’s wrong?” he soothed as he rubbed up and down the young girl's arms.  
“Mommy, I saw mommy. She was hurt, she wouldn’t wake up!”, Leia sobbed. Landon jumped to his feet, worry crossing his young features.  
Ben pulled Leia to him wrapping her in his arms. He stroked her hair, comforting her as he reached out to Rey. He could immediately feel Rey’s bright energy humming along the bond they had shared for so long.  
“Rey, is everything ok?” He sent to his wife. Trying to keep his worry from traveling to her.  
“Yeah.” She responded. “What’s wrong, what happened?” she questioned worry spiking in her thoughts and emotions. Ben assured her nothing was really wrong and asked when she would be home. Rey knew he was keeping something back, but let him know they were just about to enter the atmosphere. No sooner did Ben hear this then he looked to the sky to see the Falcon soaring through the clouds coming in for an approach to the island.  
Ben squeezed Leia and told her to look up. “See Mommy is back. Everything is fine.”  
Leia squinted at the sky snuffling as she wiped her tears.  
Once Rey reached the house both children immediately jumped on her hugging her and pulling her down to them. Rey gently led them to the living room as Ben quietly closed the door to the bedroom, letting Rey know Hannah was down for a nap.  
Ben and Rey sat on the floor bring their children to sit on their laps. Landon with Ben and Leia with Rey. She looked between all of them and quietly asked “So, what happened?”  
Leia leaned her head back and to the side looking at her mother with shining eyes. “You were in a bad place and a scary man hurt you, you wouldn’t wake up.” Leia’s lower lip trembling as she spun in her mother’s lap to wrap her arms around her neck. Rey had a suspicion she knew what this was, and reached to Ben through the bond. “We need to try and see if she can project her memory to us. I think she may have seen something through the Force.”  
Ben nodded and looked to Landon. “Hey, buddy, now that mom’s home, do you think you’re ready for a nap?”  
Landon blinked at his dad and yawned standing and rubbing his eyes as he walked to his room. Once the door was shut, Ben focused on Leia and Rey.  
“Leia, do you want to try and show us what you saw?” Rey soothed, as Ben scooted closer to them.  
Rey rearranged Leia so that she was sitting in her lap facing Ben. She placed her hands on her daughter’s thighs and Ben held her tiny hands in his. Ben started “Okay sweetheart, remember how you reached out and felt the Force following around you?” Leia nodded, closing her eyes. “Good girl,” Ben praised. “Now I want you to try and remember what you saw, don’t worry mommy is safe and nothing can hurt you. Just focus on what you saw and try to push it to us, like the way the ocean pushes the waves.”  
As Leia’s breathing evened out, both Ben and Rey felt her tiny mind edging toward theirs. It was so gentle, like the beating of a butterfly’s wings. They both let her mind in hoping to understand what she saw.  
With sadness, Rey knew what this was. This dark place with black stone and bright flashes all around, there was only one place it could be, Exegol. It took everything in her to not let her anger build. Ben’s mind gently brushing against hers to try and soothe the rage. Why would the Force show their daughter this? She’s just a child.  
Sure enough, as they watch both Ben and Rey saw the final moments when Palpatine was destroyed and Rey collapsed, her lifeforce depleted. Slowly, gently, breaking free from the memory, Rey rocked her precious girl.  
“Oh, baby, my sweet, sweet girl.” Rey coo’d. “You are going to be very strong in the Force my sweet.”  
Rey explained to Leia what she saw as best she could and made sure the young girl understood that the bad man was gone and would never bother them again, while Ben sat rubbing tiny circles on the backs of his daughter's hands. Soon Leia yawned and Rey stood gently lifting her and carrying her to their room, gently laying her on her bed.  
Rey headed back to the couch and sat next to Ben leaning into his body as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. “I really wish that hadn’t been the first thing the Force decided to show our baby girl,” Rey grumbled.  
“Me too.” Ben sighed. “She seemed okay once you explained it to her though. Just seems like we are going to have to step up the training here.” Ben squeezed his wife, laying a kiss on her hair. “All in all it was a great day. Just made me worry for our kids, and realize even more how scary my childhood must’ve been for my parents. ” Ben rested his head on Rey’s as he gazed out the window watching the daylight fade.  
Rey leaned up straddling Ben, cupping his face in her hands. “Ben, I do not doubt your parents did the best they could, but our kids will never have Palpatine in their minds. Also, you are an amazing man and a wonderful father. I know exactly how far you would go to protect your loved ones, and I don’t doubt you will always keep our children safe. I love you.” Rey breathed kissing Ben softly.  
Ben leaned back gazing at his beautiful wife. “Thank you. I love you too.”


End file.
